1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the described technology relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) including a liquid crystal film, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays images, and interest in the display device has recently increased such that various technologies for performance improvement of the display device have been proposed.
Among various kinds of display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have largely succeeded in the market, and there is substantial competition by manufacturers of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) to provide many techniques to improve performance of their liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal layer is typically injected between the two substrates to position it between the two substrates when manufacturing the liquid crystal display (LCD).
The process of positioning the liquid crystal layer between the two substrates may be a factor in increasing the manufacturing time of the liquid crystal display (LCD).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.